List of Dolls
Dolls can be purchased at the Furniture Shops. It costs between 500 until 1500 for one doll. If your doll is located on the floor, your pet will move your doll around. The most expensive dolls are located in the GMB. The cheapest doll is Hotel City Plushie, cost 10 coins. Before Pet Society's Birthday, Pet Society named dolls with simple name, but now the dolls used word Plushie and with adjective words. By now, dolls can be purchased at the Market Shop. You can click "Toys & Collectables" tab. There are all the plushies founded in store in there. This is the list of the dolls: New Items (12-18 July 2010) *Soccer Player Plushie (Market) *French Bull Plushie (Market) *Unlucky Bunny Plushie (Win Or Lose Mystery Box) *French Bear Plushie (GMB) One Week Only (OWO) (12-18 July 2010) *Nothing Last Week in Store (LWS) (12-18 July 2010) *Pink Swan Plushie (Free Gift) Found in Store *Baseball Doll *Royal Guard Doll *Unicorn Doll *Horsey *Ladybug Doll *Panda Doll *Chihuahua Plushie *Bunny *Ballroom Teddy *Winter Teddy *Blue Elephant Toy *Kangaroo Plushie *Lovely White Bear *Colorful Parrot *Country Horse *Diver Bear *Cute Bread *Yorkshire Terrier *Mole Plushie *Shiba Inu *Crocodile Plushie *Black Chihuahua Plushie *Cute Dalmatian Plushie *Cute Zebra Plushie *Regal Mayor Plushie *Brown Beaver Plushie (Removed from store) Removed Dolls *Black Cat Doll *Mummy Doll *Monster Doll *Turkey *Rudolph *Pink Jello *Piggy *Dragon Doll *Ox Doll *Valentine's Teddy *Cupid Pet Doll *Baby Chick Doll *Ugly Sock Monkey *Owl Doll *Bulldog Doll *Napoleon Bear *Mounted Police Doll *Leprechaun Doll *Moon Rabbit Doll *Witch Doll *Dark Owl Doll *Black Kitty Plushie *Bloody Bunny *Grim Reaper *Bat Doll *Monster Plushie *Zombie Plushie *Deer Plushie *Gray Deer Plushie *Fox Plushie *Pet Fawkes Doll *Squity *Classic Turkey Plushie *Wolf Plushie *Chestnuts Plushie *Wonderland Rabbit *Cheshire Cat *Snowman Plushie *Elf Plushie *Santa Plushie *Gingerbread Plushie *Husky Plushie *American Football Doll *Captain Pirate Doll *Pink Elephant Toy *Groovy Teddy *Little Frog *Loch Ness Plushie *Tasmanian Devil Plushie *Baby Unicorn Plushie *Prosperity Plushie *Lovely Red Bear Plushie *Cute Tiger Plushie *Cupid Bear Plushie *Lobster Doll *Poodle Doll *Leprechaun Plushie *Leprechaun's Wife Plushie *Pink Bunny *Bunny Teddy Plushie *Princess Doll *'I Heart Earth' Bear Plushie *Nana Plushie *Pet Catrinas Plushie *May Day Cow Plushie *Hotel City Plushie *Cute Pink Zebra Plushie *Happy Kitty Plushie (Digging) *Happy Raccoon Plushie (Digging) *Statue of Liberty Plushie *Oriental Tiger Plushie *Brown Beaver Plushie Found in GMB *Teddy *Robot *Black Rubber Duck *Rubber Duck *Jellyfish Baby *Penguin Doll *Elephant Doll *Jester Doll *Cactus Baby *Sheep Doll *Orangutan Doll *Merlin Doll *Cat Baby Doll *Lion Plushie *Swan Plushie *Nutcracker Soldier Teddy *Mayor Doll *Koala Doll *Robin Plushie *Aboriginal Teddy *Cute Cow Plushie *Mayor Chef Plushie *Prince Doll *Classy Kitty *Brown Teddy Plushie *Mexican Chihuahua Plushie *Giant Monster Plushie *Red Hooded Bear Plushie *Bear Prince Plushie *Rockhopper Penguin Plushie *Hula Dancer Plushie Found in BMB *Teddy *Robot *Yellow Duck Toy *Rubber Duck *Black Rubber Duck Found in Win or Lose Box *Moody Kitty *Purple Owl Plushie Limited Edition Dolls *Solid Gold Teddy (SOLD OUT) Free Gifts *Red Panda Plushie (Removed) '' '' *Blue Robin Plushie (Removed) *Cute Hamster Plushie (Removed) *Pink Pig Plushie (Removed) *Blue Pig Plushie (Removed) *Green Pig Plushie (Removed) *Bad Wolf Plushie (Removed) *Cream Teddy Plushie (Removed) *Angel Bear Plushie (Removed) *Princess Bear Plushie (Removed) *Pug Plushie (Removed) *Classy Bunny Plushie (Removed) *Pink Swan Pluhsie *Mouse Plushie *Holiday Bear Plushie *Eagle Plushie *Beaver Plushie Eco Prizes Boxes *Dolphin Doll (Medium Box) *Baby Seal Doll (Medium Box) *Seedling Doll (Small Box) Egg Surprises (Easter Special) 2009 *Baby Hedgehog Toy *Baby Bunny Toy *Baby Chick Toy Egg Surprises (Easter Special) 2010 *Baby Pink Bunny Toy *Baby Happy Chick Toy *Baby Lamb Toy Special Gifts, Hiddeni Gifts, and Lottery Gifts *Newcomer Teddy (free gift to new players, starting from March 12, 2010) *Pet Graduated Doll (you can get it if you completed all the task in Tutorial Book) *Cute Anteater Plushie (first random gift awarded in new lottery wheel.) (Removed) *White Kitten Plushie (second randow gift awarded in new lottery wheel) *Cute Puppy Plushie (first special gift from Hideeni) (Removed) *Cute Squirrel Plushie (second special gift from Hideeni) (Removed) *Cute Reindeer Plushie (third special gift from Hideeni) (Removed) *Pet Society Teddy (gifts after becoming a fan before January 20, 2010) Found in Fishing Pond *Mermaid Bear Plushie (with Treasure Bait: 6 Play Fish cash) *Sea Star Baby Doll *Sea Urchin Found in Stone Age Mystery Egg *Pink Dino Plushie *Green Dino Plushie Found in Snow White Mystery Egg *Dwarf 1 *Dwarf 2 *Dwarf 3 *Dwarf 4 *Dwarf 5 *Dwarf 6 *Dwarf 7 *White Bunny *Bluebird *Cute Red Squirrel Found in Doll's House Egg *Sporty Cat Doll *Granny Cat Doll *Sweet Cat Doll *Daddy Cat Doll *Mommy Cat Doll *Sweet Bunny Doll *Mommy Bunny Doll *Daddy Bunny Doll *Geeky Bunny Doll *Baby Bunny Doll Found in Fairy Tale Mystery Egg *Mother Bear *Child Bear *Father Bear *Goldielocks *Tinman *Girl (dorothy) *Lion *Scarecrow *Red Dragon *Knight *Unicorn *Fairy Princess Found in Fun Park Vending Machine and Mystery Egg *Colorful Elephant Plushie *Green Octopus Plushie *Pink Dog Plushie Mystery Vacation's Dolls *Giraffe Plushie (Safari Vacation) *Cute Snake Doll (Arabian Night Vacation) *Black Seal Plushie (Cruise Vacation) WWF Plushies *Polar Bear Plushie *Giant Panda Plushie *Panda Baby Plushie *Large Snow Leopard Plushie *Baby Snow Leopard Plushie *Large Penguin Plushie *Small Penguin Plushie *Forest Elephant Plushie *Leatherback Turtle Plushie *Mountain Gorilla Plushie *Adult Tiger Plushie *Cub Tiger Plushie *Jaguar Plushie *WWF Spectacled Bear Plushie Treasure Hunt Dolls *Pink Monkey Plushie *Pink Snail Event Plushies *Valentine Bunny Plushie *Haiti Plushie WWF Plushies *WWF Sea Turtle Plushie Trivia *The Hotel City Plushie is the cheapest dolls. *There are some mistake in Pet society when the Mouse Plushie is in Free gift tab. The mistake is the mouse plushie in several people are gray and some blue. But, now, every gray mouse plushie changed to blue. From now, every blue mouse plushie turned to Gray Mouse Plushie All images were taken from M_I_N_A_R_A's thread from the Pet Society official forum. http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=1420854 Category:Lists Category:Dolls found in the Fishing Pond Category:TWS Category:Found in Store Category:TWS Category:Not Found in Game Category:Special Gifts Category:New Items